Blading High
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: A story based upon four girls who are a team and have been close since they were small. But what happens when the girls come to this school? Do they find their own ways? Will ambitions get in the way? Rivalries? New friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: BestxBeyblade do not own Beyblade. (We wish!)**

* * *

Everyone in the school corridors could only pause and make way for the new four girls that were walking on the scene. It was a little crazy to see a strong and strong friendship group like this, just by glancing at them you could tell they all had their own special individual personality and role within the group. Not even an author could create these original girls together and think of the stories they could tell.

The female pinkette in the group then pulled a innocent smile upon her lip-glossed lips as she then removed her sunglasses to reveal those predator caramel eyes. "Do you think the boys have noticed us yet?" She asked in a cheeky tone and chuckled before flickering her lengthy hair.

A sigh escaped from the brunette's peached lips. "Oh June. Will you tone it down a little. We are the newbies at the school and you are embarrassing us." Kelly then rubbed her cheek anxiously. "And watch where you shift those glasses. They just smacked me." She added and shifted her hazel eyes over to her blonde best friend who just burst out laughing.

"Oh that's funny. June you could have won an Oscar for how you strutted down that corridor." Roxy stated and blew bubble with the chewing gum in her mouth. "Do it again when we walk into our first class."

"Oh. I am sorry Kelly. Are you okay? I didn't get your eye did I?" June asked in a caring tone and paused to look at one of her best friends face to see if there was a mark. Luckily there wasn't – Which made a sensation of relief run through the petite pink haired females body. "You are still beautiful, don't worry. Oh you know how clumsy I can be."

Kelly then smiled. "Thanks June." The petite brunette then observed the bubble that was leaving her best friends pink lipstick lips within the corner of her sight. "I just can't resist this." She spoke and leaned over past June to poke her finger into the bubble, popping it. "Hehe. Watch it don't stick to your hair Roxy." She winked.

The shortest member of the group then felt her chestnut brown eyes widen when she registered what just happened. Roxy tried her best to not let the deflating and sticky bubble gum stick to any of her features as she tried to push it all back into her mouth using her tongue. "Now this is what you call swag." The blonde stated and then laughed. "Besides, it not my hair you should be careful of. Its yours." She then placed a little piece of gum on her finger and then leaned across the group to try and playfully place it onto her best friend. Though Roxy would never do it.

"Roxy!" Kelly laughed and dodged the bubble gum finger.

"Girls watch my glasses!" June gasped and lifted them up in the air.

Mean-whilst at the back of the friendship group was a tall dark blue haired female, who just sighed in a fed up tone. "I am surrounded by idiots." The mature Raven muttered under her breath and closed her eyelids. Yes sometimes they could show her up, but that didn't mean that on the odd occasion, the lone-wolf wasn't willing to tag along in the childish fun. "Will you stop being so foolish!" _But little did everyone know, that a certain girl and herself in the group were just pure rivals._

"Oh come on Raven. Smile." Kelly smiled sarcastically. "It wont kill you."

But just as the tension in the corridor was so relaxed, it was about to become a lot more tenser as one of the girls barged past someone innocently in a masculine manor. Yet it had to be the female of the group who had the sharpest and quickest temper.

"Excuse me?" The chestnut brown eyed female snarled and glanced over her broad shoulder to see who the stranger was, expecting an apology just like she was prepared to apologise. Except, once the figure turned around, it revealed a familiar face. "Bryan?"

The silver haired Russian then grinned in a devilish manor. "Well look what the cat dragged in. I didn't expect to see you here." The Blitzkrieg member stated and placed his hands in his jean pockets. This really was an amusing moment that only sounds possible in a dream.

"How do you know him Roxy?" Kelly asked curiously and tilted her head confused.

Raven then placed her hands onto her hips as she was loving every minute of this awkward tension in the atmosphere. "Ex boyfriend?" She teased sarcastically, counting down the seconds until Roxy retaliated to that comment.

Which happened, the blonde growled and twitched slightly. It was all too much for her at the moment, especially that comment from the oldest members mouth. Roxy bit her lower lip and forced her tongue to stay still as it would hold in any regretful words or actions she'd regret.

"Good looks run in the family don't they? So does the attitude by the looks of you both." Stepping on to the scene was another familiar famous face. The leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Long time no see Roxy." Tala spoke and glanced her up an down to notice that the little girl they knew had grown up into a young woman.

"Wait your related?!" June pointed out in a shocked tone. "How come you never told us Rox?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow at the shocked reaction on everyones face. "I take it she don't speak about her cousin often then does she?" He spoke and slowly approached the girls slowly. "She just loves me." The beyblader threw in, winding her up a little more.

"I bet you never thought this would get out did you babe?" Kelly cracked a faint smile and placed her hand upon the Russian girl's shoulder. "I have heard all about you Bryan." The best friend interrupted and pulled a warm smile, standing strong for her best friend. "I hope you brought her a present for her up-coming birthday now." The petite brunette was trying her best to brighten the atmosphere.

"Of course I have." Bryan rolled his eyes. "Because I know my darling cousin has brought me one."

"Pft." Roxy then rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Tala to pull a slight warm smile. Seeing those innocent and strong eyes made her temper soften slightly as he was an important figure in hers and her cousins life. It was clear to everyone then why the girl didn't mention much about her distant relative; they just don't get on. "We have an awful lot of catching up huh?"

The Blitzkrieg leader then dug his hands into his trouser pockets and rolled his ice blue eyes. "I guess. But if were all in the same room next lesson, try not to pull each-others head off too much." Tala stated dryly and then turned his attention to Spencer, who was just standing there in a quiet manner as he didn't really want to get involved. "Lets go and get a headache from maths." -.-; He mumbled and began to exit the scene with his team-mate.

"Maths?!" Roxy blurted and groaned. "I fucking hate maths. I might skive it."

"Well if you do decide to turn up to your very first lesson. Try not too copy my work too much." Raven grinned. "We all know you suck at it."

A giggle escaped June's lip-glossed lips as she then peered between Roxy and Kelly. "You will be fine. But hey, I have to tell you something." She then paused for a moment as she shifted her caramel eyes over to a stranger who was leaning against the corridor lockers surrounded by jocks. "That sexy strawberry blond has been staring at me. Shall I go say hello?" She whispered curiously.

"Come on June." The rest of the girls sighed and made their way to Maths.

* * *

The brunette excitedly sat down on the third row of the room. But as she scanned her eyes over to the outside world through the glass, it looked so peaceful to the point she almost slipped into a day-dream; her creative and hopeless romantic mind made her so gullible sometimes. Yet that soon changed when she heard the sound of the desk beside her squeak as someone had sat down beside her. "Roxy. Look at that squirrel over there." Kelly smiled and shifted her head to beside her; to only feel her heart rise up into her throat.

There sat a broad blue haired Russian with an eyebrow raised upon his pale face. _Great, I sit next to the weirdo._ – Kai Hiwatari thought to himself and kept his cold cool but just rolling his cold crimson eyes away from her direction. He was ready to get this lesson over with quickly.

Feeling her cheeks flare up in a blush, Hitchings suddenly then realised the class was sitting in alphabetical order, but by surname. _What was the odds of this?_ - She bit her lower lip and pulled out her equipment from her school bag. "Sorry Kai. I thought you were my best friend." Kelly explained, to only feel that comment was a waste of breath because the Dranzer holder didn't even look at her again. _Was he ignoring her? Someone's living up to his reputation_ -.-; Yet things only got more interesting as when she looked further on down the row curiously, she noticed the world champion. Granger.

* * *

Meanwhilst Lonsdale sitting sat down where she was told and pulled a bright and friendly smile towards the girl who was sitting next to her. She had dark skin with blue hair. "Hi there. I love your hair. It reminds me of bubble gum." June spoke and giggled innocently. Except to the right of her was another famous beyblader – Bryan and his cousin Roxy.

"Why hello there!" Ming-Ming answered and also laughed calmly. "You are so pretty. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing girl." The pink head winked.

"Are you any good at dancing? I think you'll do great at the try outs; I am looking for back up dancers on my new tour."

Although Ming-Ming was then cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening and a male appeared in the room; dropping his books on the desk in a fed up manner. "Hello everyone. Welcome to your first day at Blading High." He announced and picked up the interactive white board pen. "My name is Mr Caine; your maths teacher for the year." Just as this average sized man thought everything was going smooth, he glanced around the classroom to pause at a young blonde who was sitting on her seat with a sulking expression upon her face. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Slamming her books on her desk in a unimpressed state, Roxy refused to look beside her at her cousin who shared the same surname as her. Kuznetsov. "Perfect." The Russian answered in an arrogant tone and no she didn't feel guilty about taking her frustration out on this man, it was his fault she had to sit next to this annoying youth. _Thank God June is just up the isle_ – She thought to herself and buried her head into her hands.

Bryan sat there with a smug grin on his dry lips, as deep down, he was holding in a cheeky laugh. "Yea smile. You are ruining the atmosphere." He whispered and picked up his maths book to try and look interested.

"Shut up."

"Miss Kuznetsov?" The teacher began to investigate again.

"He's speaking to you Bryan."

"I think you'll find Mr Caine, is speaking to you."

"Well today we are going to learn about some pie charts." He refused to delay the class anymore. "Do any of you know anything about them? By the way, if you could tell me your name before you answer that would be fantastic."

* * *

Finally placing everything out on her desk neatly, Kelly then froze as when she dug her hand into her bag, she couldn't find her pen. The first day of school and she forgets an important piece of apparatus? _Damn it! _The petite thin girl then took a deep breath as she peeked nervously at the Bladebreaker team leader and just threw out the question daringly. "Erm Kai. May I borrow a pen please? I have forgot mine." She then bit her lower lip anxiously awaiting for his reply.

Pausing his note taking for a moment as Kai then then glanced at his neighbour in a cold manner, he really wasn't in the mood to socialise and there was no way on this Earth did he want to make new friends at this school either. "Does it look like I care?" The intelligent and wise male answered and began to continue his notes.

"Oh come on Kai. I asked nicely." Kelly refused to give up without a fight, especially as right now she was desperate because she was falling behind already. "Please."

The whispering in the nearly silent atmosphere began to irritate the loner, he really was determined to get through this lesson peacefully without communicating, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Nothing he plans ever goes right! "If I give this to you, will you take a hike?" He huffed and pulled a spare pen out his bag.

Her face lit up like it was Christmas. "Whatever you want Kai." The brunette was determined to hide the hurt that was slowly beginning to develop inside of her and she cracked a weak smile when she accepted the pen from her role-model. "Thank you and you have a deal." Kelly concluded and began to catch up on the note-taking.

"Whatever. Keep it."

Except for the Hiwatari, the silence didn't last long as the girl sitting next to him didn't stay quiet for long. She began giggling at something. "What is he doing?"Kelly mumbled, watching down the line.

The Japanese champion was using straws as vampire teeth to entertain those around him. Max further on back of the class was giggling his head off. "I vant to vuck your vlood." Tyson stated doing a Dracula impression.

* * *

At the front of the class the female blue haired girl began to write down everyones name that was beginning to irritate the class. It was hard to try and get somewhere in this life when you have people holding you back by distracting you. But Raven paused when she felt something disgusting touch the back of her neck. "Who would dare?" She twitched and picked up the slobber piece of tissue in a disgusted manner and glanced behind her to look for the guilty one.

Yet there wasn't a sign of anyone with a straw near them, until her eyes saw Tyson Granger. Theres another name to place on the list – She thought to herself and did exactly that, before handing the piece of paper to the teacher. It was important to get a good relationship with those who are more higher up than you because they do you great favours in the long run. Thats what the wise girl thought, especially as one day she'd like to become class president.


	2. Chapter 2

Still irritated about the fact someone from the back rows of the classroom had just 'pea shot' her; the older blunette cautiously scanned the room with her cold lilac eyes and bit her lower lip. _Who would it be?_ - She questioned herself. Although just as she was about to put her finger on a suspect another slobbery piece of paper hit her cheek. A gasp of shock escaped her dry throat and rage began to build up within her skinny figure.

Not realising it was one of the people that was underneath her nose; the blonde tomboy sat there chewing like an animal, deliberately trying to irritate the Russian cousin that was sat next to her. Roxy knew what Raven was doing because the goody two shoes always done it since they were kids and nine times out of ten when that paper was handed to the teacher, the rebellious girls name was on it. They were complete opposites.

"You have the manners of a camel." Bryan snarled and glared his eyes up and down the relative, noticing she was sitting like a bloke. This was slightly embarrassing, yet a sense of amusement arose in his broad figure knowing this was a new comeback in their petty arguments. "And not to mention you sit like a hooker."

But just as the curved tomboy lifted her straw to her mouth, someone had snatched it away.

"You have a nice aim." The masculine person sitting in-front of her spoke sounding impressed. "Especially as you are using a Mac Donald's straw."

"You idiot Roxy and Michael put it in the bin." Tala announced, sitting behind the scene. He was getting tiresome of the drama that was happening before him. Especially as he really was trying his best on his maths work. "And shut up whilst you're at it."

"I need a favour from you. Who's that pink chick?" The strawberry blond jock asked and smirked confidently. "She was eyeing me earlier."

* * *

"You should be my back up dancer." The popular and successful blue haired female asked as she gazed the girl beside her up and down, liking what she saw. "You are so pretty." Ming-Ming added and leaned down into her bag to pick up a note-pad. She was determined to get this girls details, which looked easy as June's eyes lit up. "But you are too pretty to be my duet-singer."

The excitement soon died out quickly in the new girls hour-glass figure and June bit her lower lip impatiently. She was so quiet and patient, yet so vile and sharp mouthed once she got upset. "Too bad." Was all that left her mouth. The pink haired girl then folded her arms and turned her attention back to the front of the class; to notice within the corner of her caramel coloured eyes; Roxy was sitting near the handsome strawberry blond! _There will be discussions between us later._ – June thought to herself excited to know what her loyal friend would find out about him.

* * *

The tension in the atmosphere was becoming unbearable towards the end of the lesson and the teacher who sat at his desk to let his students work out the maths books, just stared at his watch to count down the final second until the bell went. Ding! Ding! And there it was. Mr Caine sat up with a relieved expression written all over his face. "Yes you may pack up and leave now. But Bryan, Roxy, Michael, Tyson, Kelly and Kai. Detention." He concluded and stood up from his desk to open his lunch box.

* * *

Walking out of school after hearing the end of the day school bell echo through the corridors, the broad curved blonde sighed in relief as she approached the oldest of the group with a warm blush stained on her cheeks. "Hey. Where is everyone?" Roxy asked in a calm tone, getting over the incidents that happened earlier in Maths. This is a daily routine between each-other – Annoying the shit out one another.

"June hasn't shown up yet." Raven spoke in a slight raw tone, annoyed about the fact the girls have shown up late. She had things to do and homework to complete. But she held that thought when she lifted her lilac eyes to notice the blush on her rivals face. "Whats with the sweet cheeks?" She questioned and leant over to inspect them even more.

Slapping her warm forehead, Roxy looked to the ground from the group leaders predator eyes. Still, this didn't stop her from having a joke or laugh. "I'm getting laid." She answered in the same sarcastic tone and swallowed the laughter bottling up in her heart forcefully. "Nah I'm kidding. I got a certain boys phone number thanks to DETENTION!" She explained in a calm tone and felt her chestnut brown eyes light up when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Detention isn't a time to be joking Roxy." Raven lectured and folded her arms, unimpressed that she never learnt anything. But still, she dropped the argument stubbornly when she witnessed Kelly approaching the scene.

Kelly then approached the girls near the school gate and pulled a warm smile. It always brought joy to her heart to see those pair will never get old at bitching. She began to giggle and held her book tighter against her chest. "So how about a sleep over? I am bringing the waxing strips and marshmallows." The friendly brunette spoke and winked.

Then finally, another familiar face made an apperance on the scene; with a rather impressed expression. Yet the pinkette looked so breathless as she panted heavily, her muscles began to ache as she'd just ran from one side of the school to the other. "Sorry I am late ladies." June mumbled and tried to smile. "I left my purse in the boys P.E changing rooms." She explained innocently and giggle faintly at their reaction, especially as they all laughed at Raven's reaction.

"What on Earth..." The blue haired twitched. "I dont want to know actually."

"I do. How did you manage to do that?" Kelly laughed, enjoying the idea of winding up Raven at the same time, she obviously didn't find it funny as Roxy and herself. But for once, she just kept the comments to herself and gripped hold of her school bag tightly. "Firstly though, you must agree to the sleep over. Theres a new film out we can watch online." The brunette announced excitedly.

Bursting out laughing, June couldn't help but let a blush crawl up onto her cheeks as she thought of the whole purpose of being in the boys changing room. "Yes I like the idea of a sleepover. You guys can stay mine. My Mum and Dad have popped out for the evening, its their wedding anniversary today." She winked, glad about the fact she can breath properly now.

Meanwhilst at the opposite side of the group, the laughter that left Roxy's mouth soon stopped as the blonde didn't quite understand what she just heard. "June, their gonna wanna be alone." She stated, with her laughter fading into an anxious laugh. Everyone knew on couples special romantic days their had to be a romantic ending in the night.

"Oh dont be silly Roxy." The flirt of the group replied and patted her back. "Thats why they have gone out for a meal." June was truly slow and this made Roxy wonder why the pinkette and her just swap hair colour. It would make more sense and suit them more. "Anyways, lets go pack. And you too Raven." She then gently nudged the stubborn one.

"Yea alright then." Raven sighed.

"Thats the spirit. I cant wait to paint my nails." Kelly cheered.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much to Blackfire21 for the kind review :D. And thank you Aamna H for the kind message regarding this story :). Well theres chapter 2 - We hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear from you soon.

Still irritated about the fact someone from the back rows of the classroom had just 'pea shot' her; the older blunette cautiously scanned the room with her cold lilac eyes and bit her lower lip. _Who would it be?_ - She questioned herself. Although just as she was about to put her finger on a suspect another slobbery piece of paper hit her cheek. A gasp of shock escaped her dry throat and rage began to build up within her skinny figure.

Not realising it was one of the people that was underneath her nose; the blonde tomboy sat there chewing like an animal, deliberately trying to irritate the Russian cousin that was sat next to her. Roxy knew what Raven was doing because the goody two shoes always done it since they were kids and nine times out of ten when that paper was handed to the teacher, the rebellious girls name was on it. They were complete opposites.

"You have the manners of a camel." Bryan snarled and glared his eyes up and down the relative, noticing she was sitting like a bloke. This was slightly embarrassing, yet a sense of amusement arose in his broad figure knowing this was a new comeback in their petty arguments. "And not to mention you sit like a hooker."

But just as the curved tomboy lifted her straw to her mouth, someone had snatched it away.

"You have a nice aim." The masculine person sitting in-front of her spoke sounding impressed. "Especially as you are using a Mac Donald's straw."

"You idiot Roxy and Michael put it in the bin." Tala announced, sitting behind the scene. He was getting tiresome of the drama that was happening before him. Especially as he really was trying his best on his maths work. "And shut up whilst you're at it."

"I need a favour from you. Who's that pink chick?" The strawberry blond jock asked and smirked confidently. "She was eyeing me earlier."

"You should be my back up dancer." The popular and successful blue haired female asked as she gazed the girl beside her up and down, liking what she saw. "You are so pretty." Ming-Ming added and leaned down into her bag to pick up a note-pad. She was determined to get this girls details, which looked easy as June's eyes lit up. "But you are too pretty to be my duet-singer."

The excitement soon died out quickly in the new girls hour-glass figure and June bit her lower lip impatiently. She was so quiet and patient, yet so vile and sharp mouthed once she got upset. "Too bad." Was all that left her mouth. The pink haired girl then folded her arms and turned her attention back to the front of the class; to notice within the corner of her caramel coloured eyes; Roxy was sitting near the handsome strawberry blond! _There will be discussions between us later._ – June thought to herself excited to know what her loyal friend would find out about him.

The tension in the atmosphere was becoming unbearable towards the end of the lesson and the teacher who sat at his desk to let his students work out the maths books, just stared at his watch to count down the final second until the bell went. Ding! Ding! And there it was. Mr Caine sat up with a relieved expression written all over his face. "Yes you may pack up and leave now. But Bryan, Roxy, Michael, Tyson, Kelly and Kai. Detention." He concluded and stood up from his desk to open his lunch box.

Walking out of school after hearing the end of the day school bell echo through the corridors, the broad curved blonde sighed in relief as she approached the oldest of the group with a warm blush stained on her cheeks. "Hey. Where is everyone?" Roxy asked in a calm tone, getting over the incidents that happened earlier in Maths. This is a daily routine between eachother – Annoying the shit out one another.

"June hasn't shown up yet." Raven spoke in a slight raw tone, annoyed about the fact the girls have shown up late. She had things to do and homework to complete. But she held that thought when she lifted her lilac eyes to notice the blush on her rivals face. "Whats with the sweet cheeks?" She questioned and leant over to inspect them even more.

Slapping her warm forehead, Roxy looked to the ground from the group leaders predator eyes. Still, this didn't stop her from having a joke or laugh. "I'm getting laid." She answered in the same sarcastic tone and swallowed the laughter bottling up in her heart forcefully. "Nah I'm kidding. I got a certain boys phone number thanks to DETENTION!" She explained in a calm tone and felt her chestnut brown eyes light up when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Detention isn't a time to be joking Roxy." Raven lectured and folded her arms, unimpressed that she never learnt anything. But still, she dropped the argument stubbornly when she witnessed Kelly approaching the scene.

Kelly then approached the girls near the school gate and pulled a warm smile. It always brought joy to her heart to see those pair will never get old at bitching. She began to giggle and held her book tighter against her chest. "So how about a sleep over? I am bringing the waxing strips and marshmallows." The friendly brunette spoke and winked.

Then finally, another familiar face made an apperance on the scene; with a rather impressed expression. Yet the pinkette looked so breathless as she panted heavily, her muscles began to ache as she'd just ran from one side of the school to the other. "Sorry I am late ladies." June mumbled and tried to smile. "I left my purse in the boys P.E changing rooms." She explained innocently and giggle faintly at their reaction, especially as they all laughed at Raven's reaction.

"What on Earth..." The blue haired twitched. "I dont want to know actually."

"I do. How did you manage to do that?" Kelly laughed, enjoying the idea of winding up Raven at the same time, she obviously didn't find it funny as Roxy and herself. But for once, she just kept the comments to herself and gripped hold of her school bag tightly. "Firstly though, you must agree to the sleep over. Theres a new film out we can watch online." The brunette announced excitedly.

Bursting out laughing, June couldn't help but let a blush crawl up onto her cheeks as she thought of the whole purpose of being in the boys changing room. "Yes I like the idea of a sleepover. You guys can stay mine. My Mum and Dad have popped out for the evening, its their wedding anniversary today." She winked, glad about the fact she can breath properly now.

Meanwhilst at the opposite side of the group, the laughter that left Roxy's mouth soon stopped as the blonde didn't quite understand what she just heard. "June, their gonna wanna be alone." She stated, with her laughter fading into an anxious laugh. Everyone knew on couples special romantic days their had to be a romantic ending in the night.

"Oh dont be silly Roxy." The flirt of the group replied and patted her back. "Thats why they have gone out for a meal." June was truly slow and this made Roxy wonder why the pinkette and her just swap hair colour. It would make more sense and suit them more. "Anyways, lets go pack. And you too Raven." She then gently nudged the stubborn one.

"Yea alright then." Raven sighed.

"Thats the spirit. I cant wait to paint my nails." Kelly cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly walked quickly to escape the thought of walking alone to the sleepover at quite late in the evening. She gripped hold of her bag pack tighter and kept her breathing pace steady to try and look cool as possible whenever she passed a local in the street. But on the odd occasion, the petite brunette wasn't looking where she was walking; causing her to accidentally bump straight into a figure.

Shifting his head up from his feet, the muscular figure who was busy watching his footsteps with his hands dug deep into his trouser pockets, gazed his crimson eyes up at the familiar face. The unemotional expression never change on his pale face. "Jeez." Was all that left his dry lips and looked over his shoulder in a slight embarrassed manner because his friends were not far behind him, making their way home from the local shop.

Giving a nervous laugh, Kelly stepped back from him and felt her heart rise into her mouth with shock. Out of all the people in Bey-City; she had to bump into him. _AMAZING!_ A small blush appeared over her cheeks. "Kai, sorry I didn't see you then. I am rushing to a sleep over." She explained, trying to make up an excuse for being in a world of her own. The slim girl then bit down on her lower lip when she gazed up at his facial expression. _He is so handsome_ – She thought to herself.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson now called out from the shop door. "Can I borrow a few bucks from you?!" He asked cheekily and pulled his famous goofy grin.

Twitching at the sound of his rivals tone, Kai's mood just fell into a more shallow mode as it was just one thing after another and this really was disrupting his privacy. "Is it for credit to put on your phone again?" The Russian bluenette asked sarcastically, throwing the first thing he could throw back at the cocky champion. But when he turned his attention back to Kelly, he just shrugged his broad shoulders. "Dont stress too much." He commented in a sharp manner.

"How did you know?!" The Japanese broad male replied and laughed. He was enjoying the female attention by texting the attractive girl he'd met in detention. "So is that a yes or no Kai?" Tyson harassed and paused to hear the sound of his phone vibrate again in his trousers. Eeeek! Still, he was a terrible flirt and was learning quickly. When he grabbed his phone out his pockets, it looked like he could have ripped them off just to get read that message.

Kelly then sighed in relief as the atmosphere seemed more bearable. "Thanks." She commented nervously, still looking at the attractive loner. This girl knew this could be her chance to make a new friend and maybe a future lover if they got to know eachother better. So she took a deep breathe and spat out what was dwelling on her mind. "Maybe we could hang out some time?" The brunette stated, preparing herself for the unexpected.

Raising an eyebrow to what he just heard, the Dranzer holder rolled his eyes. "Yea we can hang out." He replied and slowly allowed a dry smirk to appear upon his lips as a cold and crawl idea came into his mind. "When I can be bothered." And that was the end of that, Kai then looked away and walked straight past the innocent and gutted brunette. Of course there wasn't a sense of guilt within him, he was used to this reaction whenever he pushed someone away.

Standing there with her eyes wide open, the speechless girl then just froze for a second. _How can someone get so cold?_ - She questioned herself. But Kelly then snapped out of the phase when she heard the sound of Tyson then begin to harass Rei for some money to borrow. Thats when the petite girl then glanced at her phone to see that she was now late for the sleepover meet up.

But once Kelly arrived at the sleepover, she noticed that some new information began to fit into place. She then knocked on the front door polite, despite the fact the music was blaring out from the bedroom upstairs. So instead she pushed down the door handle and stepped inside quietly. "Guys?! I brought the DVD's." Kelly announced and cracked a weak smile as she took off her shoes.

"Were in the bedroom." Raven called out dryly.

June giggled at the confident blonde female, who was looking around the purple bedroom like a curious child. Not only was she making herself at home, but she was looking around at all the make-up, hair stuff and clothing. Except something caught her chestnut brown eyes attention when she noticed a poster on the wall. "Wow, he's fit June." Roxy gasped and felt her muscles tense.

A huge arrogant grin then appeared on Raven's lips, as she was dying to laugh at what her rival was staring at. "That is Kai Hiwatari." She commented and finally burst out laughing. This obviously was one of her rare moments. "I just knew you had the hots for him Roxy." The blue haired added. Maybe thats who she has been texting all fricken day! - The leader thought to herself.

Walking into the feminine bedroom, Kelly paused at what she just heard. "Who said Kai was hot?!" She gasped, feeling her mouth dry up and her stomach twist.

"I think Roxy suddenly don't like that poster anymore." June giggled watching everyone's reaction. Everyone knew not to say nothing about Kai like that, especially in front of the brunette. Even though most of them wasn't going to deny he was sexy. "Poor Kelly."

Pausing for a moment, Roxy then froze on the spot and her body went stiff. A blank stare left her face as she slowly turned her neck to look at the amused Raven, giving off a death glare because Kelly was now upset. "I was looking at the one beside him you moran." The blonde smirked, hiding the fact she was lying.

"Enrique Iglesias!" June announced but then waved at the new visitor in the room. "Hey Kelly. I got your make over kit ready."

"Oh I could do with that makeover right now." Kelly winked, secretly relieved at the comments that had just been made. "And June, I need to ask you a tip or two about flirting."

* * *

The next day at school in the English lesson, a faint growl escaped the Russian's lips when he heard a familiar sound across his table. Tyson Grangers phone going off. It was distracting and it didn't half get irritating when you had heard that same ringtone go off for over 24 hours non stop. But right now, it was going to end and Kai was going to make sure of it.

"We are the champions." The blond American sang in tune with the phone. "Hehe, the song has got stuck in my head now."

"Yea, it can get fucking annoying after hearing it all night." Kai snapped, getting everything off his chest, though he did feel better afterwards and he didn't care about how 'happy' Tyson was. "And since when would a girl want to notice you anyways?" He added, making her sound so desperate.

The champion beyblader then rolled his eyes and gave a goofy grin. "Now Kai, don't go getting jealous." Tyson spoke teasingly and sat back on his chair in a confident way, preparing his next comeback in his mind mentally.

"I have to agree with Kai on this one Tyson. Your phone has been going off ever since detention." Rei interrupted and sighed because he felt guilty for being honest. "Even I don't text Mariah that much."

"Jeez guys. You don't see Maxie hounding me about it. Right buddy?" Tyson said and nudged his best friend who was sitting next to him in the ribs. Hinting for support.

Which honestly, Max was ready to give willingly. "I am proud of you Tyson. He might have met that someone special." He stated, trying to keep the peace between the team. "Besides, Rei, remember that time when we was trying to sleep for an important match. But you were awake for the whole night speaking to Mariah on the phone outside because you were up against her in the up coming match?" Max added, knowing Rei was being a little bit of a 'hypocrite.'

The Drigger holder then hung his head in shame. "Yea I remember." He answered with his cheeks going slightly pink.

Tyson then couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arm around Max's neck. "After all, I am the world champion. What girl wouldn't want me?" The Japanese male added cockily and winked at his rival.

"Whatever." Kai growled and rolled his eyes.

Yet everyone in the classrooms attention turned to the classrooms speakers. Mr Dickinson. "Attention to all students." Suddenly everyones heads peaked up, the room went quiet and their pens were down; paying full attention to the famous man, who could easily make everyones dreams come true within the blink of an eye.

The aged man's voice then continued through the speakers. "Next friday, there will be a school dance." He then went on to explaining that he was judging the dance for the evening with a fellow star and all students are asked to take part. There will be mystery prizes for the winners. Mr Dickinson explained it was a good way for students to get to know eachother better.

Before he could finish though, excitement from most people buzzed through the school hallways and Tyson began to laugh at his team-mate. "That wasn't the type of news you were hoping for now was it Kai? I will still whoop your ass." He said confidently when the announcement was over.

"Roxy! Go with your good looking cousin."

"Fuck off Bryan!" Roxy snapped at the silver haired Russian in temper. "Take Raven to the dance."

Bryan then burst out laughing as his cousin was now getting her name written down on Ravens 'naughty' list for bad language. "You never learn do you?" He spoke in a prideful manner and then turned his attention back to his team-mates on the table.

The tutor interrupted her students working by clapping her hands together to get their attention. "Now students. Its been lovely to meet you all. But I would like to take a moment to remind you all that the class president elections are coming soon. Please do think about it as we will be voting tomorrow."

Raven then sat up straight and felt her lilac eyes widen with joy. "I would love that title." She spoke and then turned her attention to her friends. "You will vote for me wont you? And ask your friends to vote for me." The leader was so excited about this, it was the one thing she'd been waiting for.

"You want to be class president?" Kelly blinked and cracked a faint warm smile. _Why would anyone want to do that!? _- She asked herself mentally.

"Hey." A unfamiliar voice from the table next to the four girls interrupted, as the male figure then leaned in. "You have serious competition if you want that job."

Raising an eyebrow to the stranger, all the girls then turned their attention to him. He looked so feminine like he looked after himself. Lime green hair. Big and bright eyes. The attractive French seductive accent, Raven, Kelly and June just couldn't help but smile at him.

"And why is that?" The leader Raven asked curiously.

"And who are you?" June asked gazing her caramel eyes into his day-dreamingly. Not realising that the strawberry jock (Michael) she'd been chatting up was watching her every movement like a predator. "You are super cute."

"My name is Oliver." The Frenchmen then felt his eyes widen and he chuckled at the pinkettes comment. "Do you see that brunette over there? She has been class president for every year. But if you really are still interested in the job, I will vote for you. It would be nice for a change."

Thats when Raven shifted her sly facial expression towards the loud mouth rival. "Why thank you Oliver. I will be sure to thank you if I get voted in." She spoke in a promising tone and tapped onto Roxy's broad shoulder to drag her attention away from speaking to Bryan.

"Huh?" The blonde then gazed her chestnut brown eyes up at the oldest member and raised an eyebrow. No she didn't like the facial expression on her face because it meant she wanted something sly done. "I dont think so."

Though the pair were probably the most visible opposites known to man, they were the best team when they put their heads together. Everyone in the group knew that and Raven always relied on the youngest more than anyone else. "Oh yes. We need to make sure that girl over there doesn't win this years Class President vote." The strong leader spoke.

"And whats in this for me?"

"Say Oliver. What is the girls name?" Kelly asked curiously as she looked at the girl now and then within the corner of her eye. She was trying so hard not to stare, but it was just so hard. "She looks really nice."

"Her name is Hilary and June have you met my friend Enrique?" Oliver gasped, trying to get away from the flirtatious girl and gave her a maybe future match. Another flirtatious male.

"Hello sweet cheeks." The Italian blond leaned in and winked. "Its nice to see a confident girl."


End file.
